Nemma
on }} Nemma is the het ship between Noah and Emma from the Total Drama fandom. Canon From the moment Noah first laid eyes on Emma, he instantly develops an infatuation with her. Having spent most of his life being cold, unsociable, and sarcastic, this experience is new to him, and he has difficulty trying to impress Emma. At first, Emma's oblivious to Noah's attraction, but after conversing with him and seeing their similarities, she also starts to develop feelings. However, she remains opposed due to wanting to focus on the competition, and she constantly has her sister Kitty urging her to stay focused. Eventually, Noah saves her from falling, which finally lets Emma see Noah in a new light. Afterwards, they agree to ally with Kitty, and Owen secretly organized to get them together. Although the two become closer, Emma realizes that having a relationship with Noah will distract her from winning the Race, and she promptly ends things with him. This sudden news of rejection puts Noah into a state of shock and depression until Emma reconsiders their relationship only when she wins. When the Reality TV Pros get eliminated, Emma bids Noah goodbye and kisses him for the first time. With Noah's departure, Emma would go off into "Noah-dazes" during the Race, to the point of Kitty having to slap her, so she remains focused. Once the Sisters are also eliminated, Emma is reunited with Noah in the finale and watch the outcome of the Race together while gazing at each other dreamily in the final group shot. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Emma and Noah's canon mutual attraction to each other. It became one of the biggest base-breaking ships among the Total Drama fandom. Plenty of Noah's fans were happy to see him finally get a major role in a season and have his own romantic plot. They also enjoyed that he got a girlfriend who had a similar personality to him. On the other hand, the ship also got a lot of haters. One of the reasons was that it ruined a headcanon of a lot of fans of Noah being gay, mostly as a result of NoCo and Nowen, which are also the biggest rival ships to this one. Those fans also believed that the romantic plot ruined Noah's sarcastic personality. There's also a third side of fans who like the ship, but agree that it had its flaws and could've been written better. The main reasons for that (which they also share with the ship's haters) are that both Emma and Noah insonsistent throughout the episodes. Fans were excited to see Noah move on from Emma and Emma be the one to be attracted to him at the end of the eleventh episode, only for their relationship to come back to the status quo the next time they interact. They also agree with the haters that the two, especially Emma, became too clingy, with the most jarring example being the fifteenth episode. Another common complain is that the plot never received its proper conclusion due to the version of the finale where the Sisters were included being scrapped. As a result, despite their mutual attraction, Emma tells Noah during his elimination that she'll date him only if her team wins, an idea which is later abandoned. After her team's elimination, she says she'll call Noah and the two are seen smiling next to each other in the finale, which is considered not to be enough to confirm that the two are dating, but enough to assume that Emma isn't going to keep her word of not dating Noah if she loses. Fandom FAN FICTION :Noah/Emma on FanFiction.Net : DeviantArt : : Tumblr : Wiki : on Trivia *This is the first relationship between a contestant who debuted in Total Drama and a contestant who debuts in The Ridonculous Race. *This is the second relationship between a character from the original cast and a character from another cast following Scottney. *According to Fresh TV, Noah develops a crush on Emma before A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, but when she does the skillful gymnastics maneuver, Noah could no longer hide his feelings for her. *This is one of two relationships in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race where the characters are voiced by Stacey DePass and Carter Hayden, the other one being Crimnui. *This is the second couple to have both persons' ethnicity confirmed, with the first being Aleheather. Videos Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race - Noah and Emma The Entire ❤️ Story HD References Navigation